Some surgical procedures, such as those involving installation of a joint prosthesis, rely on the use of components that must be securely attached to other components, such as a prosthetic device. If, in attaching a component, the component is either oversecured or undersecured, there can be associated negative effects. For example, an undersecured component may loosen, while an oversecured component may impart an undesirable amount of stress to one or both of the components.
Normally, the attachment of an implant component to another implant component and/or to a prosthetic device is done using devices and methods that impart assembly torque throughout the attachment process. A certain level of torque is required to properly secure a component. However, it is often difficult to perceive, either visually, tactually, or otherwise, when the proper level of torque has been imparted on a component and, in turn, when the component has been securely attached.
To address this perception problem, devices have been developed to help ensure that a consistent or limited assembly torque is imparted on components in order to properly secure torque-applied components to other components. Among these devices are torque-limiting drivers that are calibrated to impart a desired level of torque to a component during the attachment of the component to another component such as a prosthetic device.
Such known torque limiting drivers often suffer from two notable disadvantages. First, it is costly to fabricate drivers to use on components with wide-ranging sizes and geometries. Secondly, such drivers may encounter unwanted drift or change in the calibrated torque. Such drift is believed to be due to constant reuse and steam sterilization following use of the drivers. The torque drift of the calibrated torque of a torque-limiting driver necessitates the costly replacement of the driver or the recalibration of the driver. If drift of the calibrated torque is undetected or ignored, the success of the surgical procedure or the integrity of the prosthetic device can be compromised.
Therefore, a need exists for a device or system that will allow for the achievement and detection of a secure attachment of an implant component to another component, such as a prosthetic device, without allowing for an accompanying risk of oversecuring or undersecuring the component.